Vida eterna
by Yellow Skye
Summary: Desde su emancipación, la vida de Kenny McCormick había sido tranquila y feliz, sin embargo, algo estaba comenzando a desencadenarse en él. Su inmortalidad no era el único regalo que le fue entregado.
1. Prólogo

_Podía sentir como el poder y la fuerza recorría cada parte de su cuerpo. Sonrío con benevolencia, cada gota de sangre inocente que salpicaba sobre su rostro lo llenaba de una satisfacción única. Los llantos y gritos de auxilio eran música para sus oídos. Su tez clara y sus ojos color zafiro contrastaban con el cielo carmesí. Se sentía soberano de todo, el mundo entero le pertenecía. _

Despertó sudando en frío y con un brillo de temor sobre sus ojos. Había tenido ese extraño sueño otra vez. Se mantuvo pensativo sin moverse de su cama. Desde las últimas tres semanas, sus noches eran atormentadas por imágenes de angustia y muerte que lo tenían a él como antagonista principal.

Los primeros días pensó que sus pesadillas eran producto de las películas de miedo que miraba junto a su hermano mayor, Kevin, sin embargo, cuando se cumplieron dos semanas de sueños prácticamente idénticos, el joven McCormick comenzó a preocuparse. El hecho que más lo inquietaba era como lo retrataban a él sus sueños, parecía disfrutar de la destrucción que presenciaba, parecía entretenerle la desgracia de otros, parecía llenarlo verse rodeado de muerte y sufrimiento.

Suspiró cansado, no tenía caso darle vueltas al tema, era una pérdida de tiempo, después de todo, solo eran sueños. Miró su despertador y decidió levantarse, debía prepararle el desayuno a su pequeña hermana Karen.

Pensó ingenuamente que estos sueños no significaban nada, lamentablemente pronto entendería lo equivocado que estaba.

* * *

Hace mucho que tenía ganas de escribir algo relacionado al origen de los poderes de Kenny, así nace este pequeño fic n_n

Gracias por leer. c:

Ah, casi se me olvida:

**Disclaimer: South Park y sus personajes son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**


	2. Lucidez

**Lucidez.**

Como acostumbraba cada día luego de despertar, Kenny se dispuso a preparar un rico desayuno para su pequeña hermana. Ese día eran waffles con miel de maple, el favorito de Karen. No pudo contener la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro, amaba la expresión de la niña cuando degustaba cualquier alimento que estaba frente a ella cada mañana.

Hace aproximadamente dos años que se había emancipado de sus padres y un año que había conseguido la custodia de Karen. Si bien ahora tenía tantas responsabilidades que su tiempo para divertirse era prácticamente nulo, él no podía estar más a gusto con su vida actual.

Colocó los waffles, ya listos, sobre la mesa y tomó un momento para admirar la buena presentación que les había dado.

— ¡Karen —llamó Kenny—, el desayuno está listo, ven antes de que se enfríe!

La joven McCormick se levantó pesadamente de su cama y se dirigió a la cocina, su hermano la esperaba con un rostro alegre.

— ¿Waffles? —Dijo ella emocionada al ver su plato— ¡Mi favorito!

Corrió a sentarse en la mesa a devorar su desayuno, pero se detuvo al instante al ver el rostro del mayor… lucía cansado.

— Te ves pálido, ¿a qué hora llegaste ayer de tu empleo?

— Temprano, de hecho anoche dormí bastante. No te preocupes —Mintió mientras sonreía falsamente. Estaba cansado.

Todos los días, incluso los fines de semana, debía ir a la cafetería de los Tweak por la tarde y noche. Atendía a los clientes, limpiaba el lugar y ayudaba en el inventario. No era el mejor trabajo del mundo pero con el dinero que recibía podía tener una vida mucho más digna que la que tenía con sus padres.

Luego de que ambos terminaran de alimentarse se alistaron para ir a clases. Caminaron hablando de trivialidades hasta llegar a la escuela. Kenny se despidió de su hermana y se dirigió a la preparatoria en donde estudiaba.

Llegó a su salón donde se encontraban sus amigos… y Cartman. Nada parecía haber cambiado demasiado en todos estos años. Lo único que se podría considerar ''diferente'' era que se había vuelto un gran amigo de Butters, no tan cercanos como lo eran Stan y Kyle, pero eran buenos amigos.

Saludo con un leve gesto a quienes ya se encontraban ahí y fue directo a su pupitre. Realmente estaba muy exhausto, por lo que decidió recostarse sobre su puesto hasta quedar dormido.

El día transcurrió con normalidad y lentitud por lo cual, al llegar el fin de la jornada, los estudiantes soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Kenny era uno de ellos, prefería que los días fueran así, a fin de cuentas, no tendría tiempo para aventuras como las que solía tener de niño.

Aún tenía unos minutos antes de ir por Karen a la escuela, así que acompañó a Butters a su casa, ese era el único momento en el que podía conversar con uno de sus amigos. Hablaron sobre los sucesos que ocurrieron en el día y una que otra anécdota del pasado. A llegar a su destino Kenny desde la vereda, se despidió del menor mientras este cruzaba la calle.

Pero algo sucedió.

El rubio mayor vio horrorizado como un automóvil conducido por algún idiota impactaba contra su amigo dejando su cuerpo cubierto de sangre y sin vida en la calle. El auto no se detuvo y siguió su marcha, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos.

— ¡Butters! —Gritó mientras corría a ver en qué estado se encontraba el joven Stoch.

En su carrera chocó con alguien y ambos cayeron violentamente en la orilla de la calle. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que la persona con la cual él había tropezado era el mismísimo Leopold Stoch. Casi al instante, cerca de ellos, un automóvil cruzó la calle a una velocidad inmensa. Kenny reconoció ese auto como el que, hace unos instantes, había arrollado a su amigo.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron sorprendidos y un poco asustados.

¿Qué mierda había pasado?

* * *

Hola de nuevo :D Lamento la demora pero ¿alguien ha jugado The Stick of Truth? Es demasiado adictivo que me impedía incluso leer fics. xD  
Recuerden que críticas o sugerencias son más que bienvenidas. n_n

**Disclaimer: South Park y sus personajes son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**


End file.
